Suzaku no Jyuichi Seishi
by ChibiMaouIwa
Summary: AU Crossover: The Suzaku Seven leave the Universe of the Four Gods and join the Yu Yu Hakusho gang
1. The story begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Fushigi Yuugi nor YuYu Hakusho! I do however, highly enjoy both series and wish that you enjoy this fic that I thought up. Thank you!

A/N: OK, this is the 2nd time I'm putting this up, since I had to make a few changes. I send out a special thanks to Pojo.com's YuYuHakusho attack database for the Japanese names for attacks! ARIGATOU! And, also to Kaite Ichijouji, who found me the name of a certain character who will be introduced later in the fic. OK, now, enjoy!

CLICK! The picture snapped. Miaka Yuki and the Suzaku Seven stood there on the deck and laughed. Tasuki ran toward the dock, only to be grabbed by the collar by Tamahome.

"Where do you think you're going, Tasuki?" he asked.

"I'm getting the hell outta here! I don't like the ocean!" Miaka simply laughed at his misfortune, and then felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miaka," Hotohori said passionately, "I cannot accompany you on this voyage. My place is here in Konan. I'm so sorry."

Miaka smiled and said, "It's alright, Hotohori, I understand. You need to rule Konan and make sure that it is protected from Kutou." She turned slightly, and asked, "We'll be alright, won't we guys?" 

Tasuki and Nuriko turned, sensing that they were being spoken to, and quickly said, "Oh, yea, sure, don't worry about Miaka Sire, we'll take good care of her, hehe." Hotohori could only smile as he started to turn to leave the ship, but before he could, the Red Light of Suzaku engulfed the entire group, who then vanished.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Common, hit me already! I know you've got more power than that, don't you, Kuwabara?" Yusuke Urameshi said, dodging each of Kazuma Kuwabara's blows.

"SHATAP, URAMESHI!" Kazuma loudly responded. "I don't need your crap right now, HYAA!"

He threw a mighty punch, and thought that this time he had hit Yusuke, but then he felt a tap on his shoulder and heard, "Now, see? That one might have hurt a bit!"

Kazuma turned to see a silly grin on Yusuke's face and screamed, "DAMMIT URAMESHI! YOU'RE TOO FAST FOR ME! AT LEAST LET ME LAND A PUNCH!"

"Hmmmmmmm, nope, sorry Kuwabara, I can't do that. You're gonna hafta hit me yourself!" He laughed a bit, then jumped back a few feet, holding up his right hand in the shape of a gun at Kazuma. "Now, let's see if you can block this with your Rei Ken, Kuwabara" he said, channeling his energy into his outstretched index finger.

Kazuma, knowing what was about to happen, froze and screamed, "WHA . . . WHAT ARE YOU DOING, URAMESHI? YOU TRYIN' TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING?"

"Yusuke drew more energy into his index finger and sighed, "Just block it, Kuwabara . . . REI GAN!"

He fired a tremendous blast straight at Kazuma, who in a panicked frenzy, hollered, "ALRIGHT, FINE THEN . . . REI KEEEEN!" As he drew his spirit energy into the shape of a sword, the Rei Gan drew ever closer to him, and he hit it out of the way at the very last possible moment. "HAHA! A home run! How do you like that, Urameshi?"

Yusuke smirked and chuckled, "Not bad, Kuwabara, but how about this?" He again drew power into his index finger, and blasted a much larger Rei Gan at Kazuma, who again tried to bat it away. This time, however, the blast was too much for Kazuma to handle, and he was thrown to the ground with the Rai Gan soaring toward the sky. "Hey, at least you got it, Kuwabara." Yusuke said cheerfully.

"Yea, well, you should warn me when you're gonna go all out on me like that. You're a lot different then you used to be, Urameshi. I used to be able to at least hit you."

"Well, times have changed, Kuwabara. Anyway, let's go see how the others are doing." Yusuke helped Kazuma to his feet, and the two friends began to walk through the forest, to a darker section where they saw Kurama and Hiei, facing off, each ready to pounce.

Kurama made the first move, jumping straight into the air, he drew a red rose from the back of his hair, and screamed, "ROOOOOOOOOOOSE WHIP!" Slashing the now very long (and thorny) whip at Hiei rather quickly, he seemed a bit evil (which seemed to frighten Kazuma). Hiei quickly unsheathed his sword, and blocked each slash of the whip, then turned to hear Yusuke laughing hysterically.

The two combatants stopped, and looked at Yusuke, still laughing, and Hiei snapped, "What's so funny, detective?" Yusuke simply touched his cheek with his thumb, as to point out where Hiei should do the same. When Hiei felt his cheek, he realized that he was bleeding. He turned to face Kurama and said, "Well, it seems you have gotten faster, Kurama." Kurama simply smiled, then turned quickly to see a group of people headed straight for them behind Yusuke. Yusuke and Kazuma turned just in time to see their faces in the dim light entering the forest's canopy. There were eight of them. Six being men, and two women, or, so it seemed. The younger of the two women, being in what seemed to be more modern clothing, while the rest were wearing a style Yusuke had only seen in Museums and text books about ancient China.

Yusuke blinked, and inquired, " . . . and, you are?"

"Never mind **_who_** we are, just know this, Yusuke Urameshi," the girl said, pointing right at him, "we are entering the Japan National Martial Arts Tournament, and we **_will_** win." The entire group then turned and walked off, into the darkness of the forest.

Yusuke blinked, and asked, "What was that about, you guys?"

"I'll tell you what it was about." Yusuke turned to see . . .

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter one, I sure hope you continue reading, I'll be sure to update soon! Till then, Ja Mata! And, please, review, and no flames, courteous pointing out of mistakes are nice, but no flames!


	2. Tournament Day

The day of the Japan National Martial Arts Tournament came rather quickly, and team Urameshi was ready fo the challenge. Fighters Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kazuma, followed by trainer Boton and friends Keiko and Puu (Yusuke's spirit beast) walked onto the tournament grounds and looked around for registration.

Puu flew right over to it, and squawked, "Puu, PUU!" Team Urameshi ran, following Puu to the table. When they got there, they saw the group of fighters that they had seen in the forest, signing their names to the registration form. This time, Yusuke was able to see them very clearly. The first was a girl, about Yusuke's age, clearly their leader, with reddish brown hair in two small odangos atop of her head., and wearing a brown seifuku. Behind her to the right was a man with long blue hair, in a rat-tail. To his left was a woman with long, luxurious violet hair. She wore two strange looking bracelets on her wrists. Next to her was a man with fiery orange hair and long earrings. He held a metal fan behind him in a quiver, and paper talismans in his sleeve. Next to the man with the blue hair was a tall man with short brown hair. He was carrying a mysterious bottle in his pouch and a small white cat on his shoulder. Next to him was a small boy with brown hair tied up above his head in the oddest fashion Yusuke had ever seen. Finally, behind them all were two men, one with blue hair that was flipped up in the front, who was carrying a staff. The other was a rather beautiful man with long brown hair. He carried a sword in his possession. Yusuke simply stepped forward, and the girl looked up at him with an evil look in her eye. Just then, they all walked away, not giving Team Urameshi a second glance.

Once registration was over with, the tournament began. As usual, Yusuke's team had to be gentle with their opponents, being as they were human, not demons as most of their opponents usually were. They breezed through the first two rounds, winning flawlessly against each member of the teams they faced in one on one matches. As they advanced, however, they noticed that the mysterious team had won each of their matches as well. Finally, the Semi-Finals came.

Yusuke Urameshi stood there, on the sidelines, stiff as a board as the announcer read his team's name aloud, as well as the team they would be facing.

"Will Team Urameshi and Team Suzaku please approach the ring?"

Just as Yusuke started to walk up, Kurama stopped him abruptly and asked, "Suzaku . . . could it be?"

"No, I hope not" Yusuke said. "I hope that bastard's dead like I left him." Yusuke then approached the ring, followed by the rest of his team. Standing in front of them was the mysterious team that had promised them defeat. Team Suzaku.

"Will the leaders of both teams please step forward?" the announcer asked. Yusuke stepped forward, and so did the man with the beautiful long hair.

"Now, what will should the terms of this round be, gentlemen?"

"I'll take 'em all on" Yusuke said smugly. "And if I don't finish them all, then Kurama will be my successor."

The announcer had a startled look on her face, but complied, however, Kazuma loudly added, "URAMESHI? Why Kurama? Why not me, your second in command!?" Yusuke ignored him, and looked up at Team Suzaku's leader, who simply nodded to accept the challenge. The two fighters then walked over to their sides of the ring, and awaited the start of the battle. Yusuke motioned for the rest of his team to leave the ring, which they did quietly.

The announcer raised her hand and said, "Yusuke Urameshi vs. Team Suzaku . . . BEGIN!" Yusuke stared down his seven opponents standing on the opposite side of the circular ring, and smiled.

"So, these are the famed Suzaku Seven Celestial Warriors, eh?" he asked.

Hotohori looked up and exclaimed, "Well, yes, but, how . . . how'd you know?"

"I'll explain that later, but first . . . SHOTGUUN!" Yusuke fired his Shotgun blast at the entire Suzaku Seven group, who were shocked at the array of power coming toward them.

"GET BEHIND ME, NO DA?!" Chichiri yelled, jumping up and placing his staff in front of him, chanting a protection spell in front of them. Before anyone could react, Yusuke had displayed an incredible feat of speed to sneak up behind Mitsukake, who stood much taller than everyone else in the group, jump up and knock him out with one blow to the back of the neck. Only Chichiri was able to see this, but again, before he was able to react, Yusuke was there behind him, pointing a finger to the back of Chichiri's head, and firing the Rai Gan at point blank to knock Chichiri to the ground. Just as the last of the Shotgun shells had cleared, the Suzaku Seven looked up to see Yusuke back in his original position, and two of their comrades fallen.

"What happened?" Hotohori asked with a voice full of horror.

After a moment of thinking, Chiriko exclaimed, "I got it! Yusuke knew that Chichiri was our magic, and defense, while Mitsukake was our health and medicine. Without them, we're nothing. He planned this out very well."

Yusuke, being very impressed with the young boy, smirked and said, "Well, Chiriko, if you're so smart, can you tell me what my next move is?" He pointed his finger at the group for a moment, in order to give Chiriko a moment to think, but before any answer could be given, Yusuke turned his finger away from the warriors, and fired his Rai Gan.

"Tama . . . home!"Miaka weakly spat out as she fell to the ground after being shot by Yusuke's signature attack.

"YUSUKE! WHY?" Keiko screamed, as tears flowed towards the front of her eyes. Now starting to cry, she continued, "Yusuke, this isn't like you . . . why . . . why would you do this?" She collapsed to the ground, bawling over what Yusuke had done.

Kurama walked up to her, put his arm around her and said sympathetically, "Don't worry, Keiko, Yusuke hasn't done anything, he knows exactly what he's doing."

Tamahome stood in absolute horror, as the girl he had come to love, even though that love was forbidden, lay there on the ground, shot by his opponent. "You, BASTARD! You'll pay for this!"

"Yes, with your life!" Hotohori announced, pointing his sword at Yusuke. "Common, everyone, let's get him." The remaining Suzaku Seven (with the exception of little Chiriko) prepared to fight, lunging at Yusuke at full speed. Yusuke noticed just before they jumped, that on Tamahome's forehead, Hotohori's neck, Tasuki's right wrist, and on Nuriko's upper chest, were glowing read Kanji symbols. All Yusuke could do was smirk as he positioned his legs shoulder width apart, and drew his hands behind him, drawing a massive energy out of his hands.

"REI KO DAN!" Yusuke threw a powerful punch at his opponents, who easily fell to his tremendous strength. "Wow," he said. "Thank God for Genkai's Rei Ko Gyoku, otherwise I'd never be able to do anything like that." Chiriko stood there, scared stiff and almost unable to speak.

"Wha . . . what are you going to do to me, Urameshi-sama?"

"Well, not so smart when your knees are shaking, are you, Chiriko? Why don't you look around? I've killed no one." Chiriko watched as one by one, his friends awoke and tried to figure out what had happened.

"What the hell was that?" Tasuki moaned.

"What hit me, no da?" was Chichiri's response. Tamahome and Miaka woke up almost simultaneously, looked up at each other, and ran towards each other.

"MIAKA!"

"TAMAHOME!" The two embraced for a moment, and leaned in for a kiss, but then remembered their promise and quickly let go of one another and cleared their throats.

The announcer stood there for a moment, baffled and unsure as to how to call this match. "Uh, could someone please fill us in here?"

Yusuke, ignoring the fact that the announcer had asked such a question, said loudly, "OK people, come here, I've got somethin' to say." The suzaku Seven as well as the rest of Yusuke's team came into the ring and sat in a circle. "Now, as you are aware, yes, I know who you are, and your strengths and weaknesses. But you're probably wondering how I know this. Well, the simple answer is, it was revealed to me just after our encounter in the woods the other day."

"But how?" Tasuki inquired. "How'd you find out? Who told you?"

"I did, you bone-head!" Tasuki looked behind him to see that an old, wrinkled face was floating just above his.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S HIDEOUS!" Tasuki jumped forward and did a flip in mid air, only to land and see that it was Taiisukun's face the whole time. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, YOU OLD BAT?" he hollered in frustration.

"Nevermind that. Nuriko?" Nuriko, knowing what was expected of her, smacked him, causing him to whine loudly. "Now then, Suzaku Seven, and Team Urameshi as well, we have a crises."

"What kind of crisis?" Hotohori asked intently.

"Well, after you had disappeared from the Universe of the Four Gods, I was able to find you here, in the real world, but could not contact you due to an outside force."

"An outside force?" Yusuke inquired.

"Yes, you see, a red light swallowed you all up when you disappeared, but I knew that it couldn't have been Suzaku, for there was no reason for him to do that. The only thing I could think of was that some other person in the outside world had somehow acquired the powers of Suzaku and had used them for his own bidding, pulling you here for that purpose. When I could not contact you, my suspicions were conformed."

"But, what do you mean you couldn't contact us, Taiisukun?" Hotohori asked. "You were the one who asked us to enter this tournament, aren't you?"

"No, I was not. That was the one who is mimicking Suzaku, I'm sure of it."

"Suzaku?" Yusuke and Kurama looked up at eachother, then back to Taiisukun. "Who is this . . . Suzaku?"

"Suzaku is one of the four beast gods that control the Universe of the Four Gods" Miaka started. "There is a book in this world by that title. When I first opened that book, I was transported inside of it, and had to find the seven stars of the of the southern sky, the Suzaku Seven, since Suzaku rules over the southern kingdom of that world, Konan."

"Hmmmm, I see. Well, Taiisukun, is it possible that this impersonator could be someone who's looking for revenge on me, since they had the Suzaku Seven fight me?"

"It is possible." Taiisukun responded.

Yusuke sat there, deep in thought for a while, and said, "Then I'm going to have to join you on this mission. It's my duty to find out why this 'outside force' would target me."

Hotohori stood and announced, "it's settled then. We leave now." The entire gang got up, and headed off the stage.

The announcer, annoyed, screamed into her microphone, "HEY! WHA? What about the fight?"

Both Tasuki and Yusuke turned and yelled back, "EH, SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS, LADY!"

Stunned, the announcer looked up at the now loudly booing crowd and said, "Well, um, I guess both Team Urameshi and Team Suzaku are disqualified for leaving the ring. NEITHER TEAM ADVANCES!" The crowd was in an uproar and only wanted to see a fight, but teams Urameshi and Suzaku walked out of the arena, and on their way.

As the eleven fighters and the Priestess of Suzaku left the arnea, they heard voices chasing after them.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko screamed out.

"HEY! WAIT FOR US!" boton yelled.

"PUU!" the little spirit beast squawked. The three of them ran out to say farewell and good luck to their heroes. Yusuke promised Keiko that he would be careful, and would return safely, and she affectionately kissed his cheek.

"Aww, Keiko! You're embarrassing me again!" Keiko giggled and sent him on his way to fight the unknown.


	3. Into the Unknown

Disclaimer: I do no t own the rights to Yu Yu Hakusho or to Fushigi Yuugi! I do however, LOVE both animes, and wish that I could see more of them both!

A/N: For anyone who's curious, this fic is transpiring sometime after the Dark Tournament Saga in YYH, and just at the end of the Suzaku box set of FY. Remember the boat scene? Oh, now it comes back, ne?

Many hours passed. They came to a dark forest that they could see a large looming over in the center of, and ran into it, deciding that it was the right place.

"There's an ominous aura here, this is definitely the right place" Kurama said calmly.

"Yes, I agree, no da?" Chichiri stated. "There's definitely something . . . different about this forest. Especially that tower there." As they ran into the forest, a feeling came over Kazuma that threw him to the ground.

"What is it, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"I . . . I'm not sure," Kazuma strained. "But it feels very strong . . . and headed straight for us."

Chichiri pointed and gasped, "It's there, no da?!" Out of the woods came a giant turtle like beast, black in color with greenish grey snakes protruding form under its midnight shell.

"It's the Beast God of the West, Genbu!" Miaka announced.

"GENBU?" Yusuke gasped. "Don't tell me, the four gods you were telling me about are Genbu, Suzaku, Seiryuu, and Byakko?"

"Well, yes, but how'd you know that?" she asked.

"Because not only was the ring leader of a group we fought so long ago, but his main henchmen were of those very names, so it just seems odd is all." Hiei answered her. Everyone froze when they saw the beast, all except for Tasuki and Kurama who jumped into the air and proceeded to attack.

"REKAAA SHIEEEEEN!" Tasuki hollered as he swung his Tessen Fan, shooting flames from its metallic tip.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOSE WHIP!" Kurama sang out as he lashed the powerful whip at the giant turtle, slashing one of the snakes' heads. The two attacks did little damage, and only proved in pissing off the giant, who then proceeded to fire an energy blast from its gapping jaws. The entire group then jumped out of the way at the last moment, and luckily not being scorched in any way.

When everyone had landed, Yusuke looked around and pondered out loud, "Hey, wait a sec . . . where's Kurama?" Hiei simply pointed to Genbu's head, on which Kurama, smirking. "Oh, no, Kurama, not **_now_**?" Yusuke pleaded, but it was too late. Kurama jumped inside of Genbu's mouth, flung a small object down its throat, and quickly jumped out before Genbu could swallow him whole. "Now why'd you have to go an' do that for, Kurama?" Yusuke questioned.

"Simple, it was our only hope" he answered without hesitation. As they watched, out from Genbu's mouth came vines, thousands among thousands of vines. After a minute or so, the giant beast fell. "My strongest technique. Shimaneki Sou. Now I'm useless in this fight, sorry you guys." Kurama fainted of exhaustion. Yusuke caught Kurama in his arms and handed him off to Kazuma, who flung him over his shoulder as the group trekked onward into the forest. They soon came to a small grove where the forest would only allow them to go in one of two directions.

"What should we do, sire?" Nuriko asked politely of his emperor.

"I'm not sure. I think we should go that way," Hotohori said, pointing towards the left.

"No," Kazuma said confidently. "To the right, I can sense it."

"Well, there seems to be a bit of controversy here." Mistukake said softly.

"Then there's only one way to solve this." Chiriko butted in. "We'll have to split up. Yusuke, you take Kuwabara, Emperor Hotohori, Tasuki, Chichiri, and Kurama to the right, and the rest of us will go this way." Yusuke nodded his head and lead the way into the forest to the right hand side.

On their journey, the group led by Tamahome and Nuriko found a startling discovery. Out of nowhere, came the Beast God Seiryuu, the Blue Dragon. He swooped down and greeted his "guests" with a cold breath of ice. Everyone jumped out of the way quickly, except for Hiei, who only stepped to the side, grinning evilly.

"I will take care of him" he snorted, tearing off the bandana on his head, revealing his Jagan Eye. This allowed him to transform into his demonic state, his skin turning a dark shade of green, while hundreds of eyes opened up over his entire body. "Take this . . . Dragon . . . " He powered up his youki as high as he could and called upon the dragon of the darkest pits of the Rekai. "Jaou Ensatsu Koku Ryuu Ha!" The fiery Black Dragon emerged from his right arm and flew straight at Seiryuu, who countered with his ice breath, but to no avail.

"We're almost there, no da?" Chichiri said as the group led by Yusuke headed into a darker part of the forest. The forest seemed to have it's own reiki and life, which seemed all too familiar to Yusuke. Suddenly, he stopped and saw a large tree on top of a hill. Kazuma, sensing there was something wrong, approached him and asked what was wrong, only to realize that it was the tree.

"Hey WOW! That's the tree we raced to during Genkai's Tournament! But wait . . . if we're here, then that means . . . GENKAI'S TEMPLE!!!" He started to run towards it, only to be snatched by the collar by Yusuke.

"She's dead, baka. But, there's something else here. Something familiar, yet, not." Suddenly, Baldak, the dreaded ma-bat of the forest came swooping down from the trees, slashing Kuwabara's cheek before he could see what was happening. "Well, I see you're still alive, and faster now, huh?" Yusuke scoffed.

"Yes, Baldak is alive . . . and as for you . . . BALDAK SHALL EAT YOU ALL!" He darted at Yusuke with blinding speed, even faster than he had been before, but as he wiped at Yusuke, Yusuke vanished from view. Chichiri and Hotohori gasped at what had just transpired, even though they had barely seen it themselves. Yusuke now stood on top of Baldak, crushing the bones in his back. "Ho . . . how did you . . . ?"

"Simple," Yusuke stated. "I told you before that you're not even close to Hiei's speed. And now that I can move faster than him, I'm obviously a blur to you, you asshole." With that, Yusuke kicked Baldak in the head, killing him, this time, for good.

"Friend of yours?" Hotohori asked.

"Yea, sort of, don't worry about it."

"Then I suggest we keep going then," Hotohori started to say, but before the group could continue, they head a loud rumbling headed towards them.

"What the hell is that?" Tasuki screamed.

"It's the White Tiger, BYAKKO!" Kazuma hollered, seeing the third Beast God walking out of the forest, headed in their direction. "I'll take care of this . . . REI KEN! Kazuma lunged forward and threw the sword's blade to the ground. "REI KEN NYORUBI!" Using his rei ken nyorubi technique, he was able to catapult himself on to Byakko's back, where he then stabbed Byako with the sword in the spine, paralyzing it. Hotohori then jumped in, using his sword to shop off Byakko's front paws, causing it to topple to the ground with a loud thump. With Byakko's defeat, the entire gang celebrated.

"We've only got Suzaku to go, no da?" Chichiri said, smiling.

Yusuke looked up at Chichiri and yelled, "GODDAMN IT, CHICHIRI! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY 'NO DA?' AFTER EACH SENTENCE?"

Chichiri gawked at him and squeaked, "Well, I'm not sure, no da? I just do."

"Well, cut it out already! You're pissing me off, no da!" Yusuke said, mocking the ring of Chichiri's voice. Tasuki, Chichiri and Hotohori, the only members of the Suzaku Seven in this particular group, looked at Yusuke dumbfounded. "Wha? Is something wrong?" he asked. Hotohori cleared his throat.

"There are certain things that shouldn't be done, master Yusuke," he said. "Let's just leave it at that."

The rest of the group started off towards the tower once more, not knowing whom their final opponent was, but sure it had something to do with the Beast God, Suzaku.

Kazuma stepped up to Yusuke and said, "You ignoramus! Can't you ever shut up?"

"Me shut up?" Yusuke retorted. "What about you, you brainless oaf?" The two started to bicker, but only to be interrupted by Tasuki yelling at them in a rather crude manner to hurry up.

As Yusuke's group stormed the castle, the rest of the Suzaku Seven watched as Hiei took one final lunge at Seiryuu, land on his right leg, (now frozen due to Seiryuu's ice breath) and stand completely still. Seiryuu looked back at Hiei, who simply smiled, then fell to the ground. Nuriko and Mitsukake ran to Hiei's side just as he tried to stand.

"Are you alright, master Hiei?" Nuriko asked sympathetically.

"Don't touch me, woman!" he snapped.

"Well, then, allow me to use my healing powers to help you" Mitsukake pleaded.

"I don't need your help, you overgrown giant!" Hiei snorted, starting to limp away. "Common, we're almost there" he said as he hobbled his way towards the tower.

At the entrance of the tower, the two groups met, and noticed that half of Team Urameshi was badly hurt.

"I don't think I need to say anything," Yusuke told Mitsukake when asked about the health of Hiei and Kurama. "They'll make their own decisions, as they always do." They then proceeded to ram the door down using the superhuman strength of Nuriko, which had been increased tenfold thanks to the gauntlets that Taiisukun had given him. He punched the door once, before it fell off its hinges and landed with a deafening thud. Yusuke blinked as he watched Nuriko celebrate. "Wow, Nuriko . . . that's pretty good," he said, chuckling, " . . . for a girl!" At this, the entire Suzaku Seven group stared at Yusuke, and blinked. Yusuke caught that everyone was looking at him and he blinked as well. This was followed by hysterical laughter from each of the Seven Celestial Warriors. "Wha? What's so funny?" Yusuke inquired.

Nuriko walked up to him, still laughing, and said in the best seductive voice he could muster, "Oh, master Yusuke . . . what's so funny is . . . this!"

Yusuke gasped as the Suzaku Seven and Kazuma Kuwabara laughed hysterically. What Yusuke saw was Nuriko's bare chest, flat and muscular, and Nuriko's face was lit up in a wild smirk. "Yu . . . you're a man?" was all Yusuke could say.

"That's right! But don't worry, master Yusuke," Nuriko said, retying his kimono over his chest. "That's just the way I am . . . sometimes, even I forget!" He then rejoined his friends, who were still laughing, while Yusuke hurriedly tried to wipe off the blood that was starting to pour from his nose (due to the fact that he thought he was getting a show from a girl).

Once done, he quickly stated, "Alright then . . . let's go in!" With that, the eleven fighters (with the exception of Kurama, who needed assistance from Kazuma) walked into the tower, to face whatever was waiting for them inside.

A/N: Well, what'ya guys think so far? Well, only one chapter to go . . . has anyone figured out the tie-in yet? If so, good for you . . . everyone else . . . you'll find out soon! Oh, and so that you know, here's a list of the Japanese attack names that I've used thus far, so that you're not all completely lost:

Rei Gan - Spirit Gun

Rei Ken - Spirit Sword

Shotgun - Same in both languages (can also be spelled Shotto Gan in roomaji)

Rei Ken Nyorubi - Spirit Sword Javelin (American version: "SWORD, GET LONG!"~Kuwabara~)

Rei Ko Dan - Spirit Wave

Shimaneki Sou - Death Seeds

Jaou Ensatsu Koku Ryuu Ha - Dragon of the Darkness Flame

Well, that's it for now . . . I'll be posting the 4th and final chapter VEEEERY soon, so just keep watching for it!


	4. The finaly

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or Yu Yu Hakusho! Quit hassling me already! ARG!

Yusuke led the ten other warriors into the dark tower, and looked around. What they all saw was one solitary room, stretching as high as the tower went, but since the tower was so dark, and so high, it seemed to have no ceiling at all.

"ANKOKU RAIJIN-KEN!" Yusuke jumped out of the way, as a fiery arrow landed and disappeared on contact with the ground.

Keiko felt a jolt as Puu wiggled and squirmed in her arms, trying to break free.

"Puu, puu PUU!" he screamed, angrily.

"Oh, my, what's going on, little guy?" Boton questioned.

"It's Yusuke . . . " Keiko gasped. "He . . . he's angry." She looked up, and said hopefully, still gripping Puu tightly in her bosoms, "I hope . . . he comes back OK."

As he landed, Yusuke looked up and yelled, "So, you little bastard, it **_was_** you, wasn't it?" Out of the shadows of the darkest regions of the tower, floated Suzaku, leader of the four Holy Beasts of Maze Castle, and his bird-brained assistant, Murugu.

"That's right Yusuke, it was me the whole time. I'm so glad you figured it out."

"But how?" Yusuke pondered out loud. "How can you still be alive? I KILLED YOU!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Yusuke Urameshi! When you first fought lord Suzaku, he barely used a quarter of his power! Which, by the way, he used to bring me back to life, after you so despicably killed me!" Murugu spat out at Yusuke, who gasped, as did Kazuma.

"You see, when you defeated me that day, I just gave up since you were so strong and faked my death. I then found out about the Universe of the Four Gods from an associate here in the Nigenkai, and took the powers of the god named Suzaku as my own, just temporarily, and also took the Suzaku Seven, a large part in my plan, to exact my revenge on you, YUSUKE URAMESHI!"

"Yea, well, you've picked the wrong day to do so, buddy. 'Cause I've got friends here, so this time, you're not taking me down so easily, not even with your Ankoku Yurojin trick."

"Ah, yes, but like I said before," Suzaku started, powering up his youki rapidly. "I . . . haven't yet used . . . my true strength!" Yusuke gasped as he saw Suzaku's youki increase dramatically, as he was surrounded by blood-read aura. "Now, then, shall we play?" he said, grinning evilly. He stood there, crossed his arms and said, "Now, taste the full power of my ANKOKU YUROJIN!"

Hotohori turned to Yusuke. "Ankoku Yurojin?"

"Just watch" Yusuke said in a cold sweat. As the entire team watched, Suzaku multiplied himself six times into a small army of powerful demons.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tasuki hollered, gasping at the oddity of the technique. "How'd he do that?"

"That's only one of his tricks, unfortunately," Kurama said, barely conscious. Kazuma looked at Yusuke, who nodded in agreement with his ally's silent request. He stood up, and braced himself for battle.

"Well, Suzaku, you wanted another fight with me? Well, HERE I AM!" He stood there with his arms spread open, as to embrace the next attack from Suzaku, who laughed.

"You really are a foolish one, human, aren't you?" he asked. "Well, then, take this!" All seven Suzakus raised their arms in unison to attack Yusuke. "I do believe you remember this technique, don't you?" the lead Suzaku said as the entire party powered up their strongest attack. In unison, they fired the Rikukoku Ankoku Raiko-Ha straight for Yusuke's heart. But just as each arrow should have hit Yusuke, he vanished.

"SHOT GUN!" a booming voice screamed from behind the first Suzaku. All seven of the suzakus turned to see Yusuke firing a large spread of reiki at them at once. Six of them fell. The last remaining Suzaku stood there, staring Yusuke down in disbelief.

"How . . . how could you have dodged my ankoku raijin-ken?"

"Apparently, you haven't done **_all_** of your homework," Hiei said. "Yusuke has gotten much stronger since your last encounter. The first time he had just barely survived the training from Genkai. But now . . . "

"But now, I am Genkai's superior," Yusuke said. "Considering, that is, that she's now dead, since I have all of her mortal reiki."

"I . . . I don't understand," Suzaku stuttered.

"Then maybe you'll understand this," Hotohori said as he and the rest of the Suzaku Seven put their hands on Miaka's shoulder. "You disgraced us. Now, we will teach you a lesson."

Tamahome looked down at Miaka's smiling face. "Do your thing, Miaka." Miaka smiled, closed her eyes and folded her hands together.

"I summon all the great forces of justice, faith, and good will

from the four corners of heaven and the four quarters of the earth

to call on you, the divine Suzaku.

We ask that you descend from the seven constellations to the earth,

to protect us and destroy the evil with your divine powers for the sake of the people who worship you. 

WE SUMMON YOU THUS! DESCEND UPON US FROM THE HEAVENS!!"

Suzaku looked up at Miaka as she chanted these words and saw there before him, stood the true Beast God, Suzaku. "No, this cannot be . . . how can you pass through the book?"

"I pass though the book on my own will. You stole my Seishi at the most crucial time of their existence. Now, demon who calls himself Suzaku . . . you will LEARN RESPEECT!" The god Suzaku raised his hand, and gathered energy within its outstretched palm. Just then, the other Beast Gods, Genbu, Byakko, and Seiryuu appeared and did the same.

"By the powers vested in us, the Four Gods of the Universe, we shall punish you for stealing our identities!" they screamed in unison, holding the fiendish Suzaku with their energy blasts.

"I'll help too, no da?" Chichiri yelled as he chanted a trap spell to encase the evil Suzaku in. Tasuki, Tamahome and Yusuke looked up at eachother and nodded. The three of them mustered up as much energy as they possibly could into their next attack.

"CHICHIRI!" Tamahome yelled. Chichiri looked up at his call. "WHEN WE FIRE, LOWER YOUR DEFENSIVE SHIELD, GOT IT?" Chichiri simply nodded, and held the shield up a little bit longer. Suddenly, however, his mask broke, revealing his ever-stern expression.

"HURRY UP YOU GUYS, I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I CAN TAKE!"

"You bet," Yusuke answered. "Let's get this bastard!"

"Now, you're speaking my language!" Tasuki added, and they all jumped up, surrounding Suzaku. The Kanji symbols on Tamahome's forehead and on Tasuki's wrist shined a bright crimson.

Yusuke gathered just a little more energy from his soul that he had held back on just before, and screamed, "LET'S DO THIS!" Tamahome fired his life force blast first, followed by the flames of Tasuki's Tessen Fan.

"SHIELD'S DOWN!" Chichiri screamed, lowering his arms and removing the spell around Suzaku, and just in time. Tamahome's blast as well as Tasuki's flames hit Suzaku, who screamed fiercely. However, even under so much strain, he still managed to move closer to the real Beast God. This was Yusuke's chance, and he knew it.

"Take this, scumbag!" he yelled in pure hatred. "REEI GAAAAN!" The blast lit the entire room up, so that all could see its mighty stream as it came in towards the evil Suzaku.

Puu squirmed even more violently, and nearly ripped though Keiko's grip, when suddenly, he collapsed and landed in her lap.

"Oh, Puu!" Keiko gasped, but it was too late, Puu was asleep.

The room fell dark once more. Everyone silenced. After a moment, Tasuki broke that silence.

"What the hell happened?" He screamed.

"I . . . I'm not sure, no da?" Chichiri answered, lightheaded. Kurama got up, and ran over to Yusuke, picking him up slightly.

"Yusuke, are you alright?" he pleaded.

Yusuke opened his eyes and quietly winced, "Yea, I'm alright. Thanks, Kurama." Kurama smiled at his friend, and looked up at the Suzaku Seven.

"Thank you. Without your help, we would not have been able to pull this one off."

"No, Miaka said. "It is we who should be thanking you. Without your help, we would still be his slaves, and he could be ruling not only this world, bu the world of the Universe of the Four Gods."

"And the Reikai," Kurama interjected, smiling. "Don't forget about that." Just then, they heard a coughing from the corner. When Kazuma got up, he looked to see what it was. What he found was Murugu, coughing and sputtering up blood, but still very much alive.

"How . . . dare you . . . how dare you all!" she said in between coughs. Kazuma said not a word, and drew his energy into his Rei Ken, which he used to shut Murugu up. This time, for good. He then walked (or rather, limped slightly) back over to rejoin his friends, who simply clapped at a job well done.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After a bit of straining to regain conciseness and strength, the Spirit Detectives and the Suzaku Seven prepared to say goodbye.

"Hey, it's been a pleasure working wit you guys" Kurama said with a chuckle.

"Yes, it has, hasn't it?" Hotohori responded. "It's a shame that it was never meant to be though."

"Whatever, the point is we did it, isn't it?" Hiei scoffed.

"Yes, it is" Chiriko happily said. Tasuki and Yusuke stood motionless and silent for a while, until Tasuki extended his hand in friendship.

"Good Job."

"Yea, sure," Yusuke responded, shaking his hand vigorously. He then escaped Tasuki's grip and gave him his signature "gunning down" sign. "The next time you're around, come see us, OK?" Tasuki, as well as the others could only nod, and turned to gather together for their journey home. "Goodbye!" they all hollered, as the Red Light of Suzaku engulfed them once more, and they vanished. Yusuke and company were left either waving or saluting, whichever their personal preference was.

"Goodbye" Yusuke said to himself. "And good luck to you, wherever you guys are."

A/N: Well, what'd you guys think? That's the longest fic I ever wrote, as well as my first, actually. I can't stand that it took me so long to put it up, but o well. Please review, and as usual, no flames please. And, here's a little something to help you out; the list of attack names for Suzaku in Japanese:

Ankoku Raijin-ken - Storm of Torment

Ankoku Yorujin - Prism of Seven

Rikukoku Ankoku Raiko-Ha - Prism Storm of Torment

Again, I'd like to thank Pojo.com's Yu Yu Hakusho database for the Japanese equivalents to all the attacks used, and a special thanks to Katie Ichijouji for the name of Suzaku's bird-brained assistant (god, I hate her! Thank god for Kuwabara!) and to Rose Kurama, who provided me with the Summoning spell for Suzaku from the Fushigi Yuugi 2nd OVA, Eikodan. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!" For now, I bid adieu. SAYOUNARA!


End file.
